


poisonous lips

by JesterPrince



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blood, Ghirahim being himself, Ghiralink - Freeform, I Tried, Link doing things he shouldn't, M/M, Mixed feelings, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterPrince/pseuds/JesterPrince
Summary: Link finds himself from a dangerous spiral and he isn't sure would it be such a bad thing.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	poisonous lips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly due to one conversation but got the bravery to make it as my first published work so... Here it is~

This was it, this is where his journey would end. 

He wasn’t expecting to stumble upon this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, not again so soon. 

It seemed that even Ghirahim wasn’t expecting trouble this soon and they didn’t waste any time drawing out their weapons, ready to take on the other.

But Link had made a mistake, he wasn’t fast enough, and before he knew it, he was against ancient walls, pressed to the cold stone and unyielding, metallic body against his, keeping him where he was.  
The tip of the sword pressed under his jaw painfully and forced him to look into those dark eyes, pride glimmering in them, staring him down, shaming.

“You lost, Skychild.” A smug smile is burning as blue eyes wander to those white painted lips, so unnaturally smooth, Link thought.   
Like they were a little bit too perfect, yet so inviting, like sweet-smelling poison.

And instead of the sickening feeling, he had gotten on their first fight, instead of something representing normal human emotions, there’s excitement. Enough feeling to turn his stomach around, make him lick his own, dry lips, and enough courage to look back up to those dark eyes he somehow had grown to hate.

Link bares his teeth, wanting to shout, but Ghirahim just pressed the tip hard enough to break the skin, blood slowly dripping down to the blade.

“Tut- tut, don’t get so feisty on me, my hand might slip.” He came closer and Link wished that he could somehow merge as one with the wall. He could feel his heart hammer against his chest, closing his eyes as he felt tongue come up from the blade to his jaw, so close to his tightly pressed lips.

When he can only hear faint laughter fading with chime, Link is brave enough to open his eyes one at the time, let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, only to see that the room was empty. 

His legs give out when he is sure that Ghirahim has left the ruins.   
Sitting on the cold stone floor, touching wounds under his chin, seeing how spit and blood mixed on his dirty fingers, only to bring them to his lips, licking them, wondering how close he was. How close death and those lips were.

He didn’t know how he would react when they would see each other again, how this was spiraling into something dangerous and addictive.


End file.
